Best Friends
by The Not Normal One
Summary: They are best friends, they always have been. But we all know it never stays that way for long! Summary wont be a big help, go read and let me know what you think!


**A/N: _So this had been in my laptop for quite a few months and I never got to post it. But last night I had nothing to do and I started watching TVD S02 and I remembered about this. So I thought, what the hell ! Which is why, this is here now! There you go folks, hope you enjoy this! _**

Best Friends. That's what they had been all their lives. They both were toddlers when they first met, though neither of them remembers that particular incident.

Elizabeth and William had just welcomed their daughter in their lives and he was accompanied by his parents to greet the little new-born girl. He was just a five-month old baby himself but even then everyone could see how in tune with the little girl he was.

Since then, they have been together. From their first birthday party to the first time they were left together to a baby-sitter. Or the time when both of them went to play in the park and she had scraped her knee from falling down in the ground and he had held her while she cried. They didn't need anything or anyone else other than each other to spend their time.

He knew all her secrets and she knew every single thing there was to know about him. All the years through school they had each others backs and were each others go-to when any of them needed anything.

When they both went to college in New York it was obvious that they rented an apartment together. They were so accustomed to each other, so in tune that everyone around them always asked them how long they had been dating and they would laugh it off.

Dating and us? Are you joking? They would ask them, as if it was the most bizarre thing ever. We are just friends, best friends, nothing else.

When they were back in Mystic Falls, it was easy because everyone had seen them together their whole lives so they never commented on how these two were with each other but when they moved to New York for college that was all they got to listen to for atleast six whole months.

It did not stop until they both started dating others that people started to back off a little, but still, the people they were dating would get so pissed about how much time they spend with each other than their respective boyfriend or girlfriend that their relationships used to be over before it even started.

They would spend their weekdays in college and nights doing homework sitting across from each other in their dining room table. And their weekend nights would be spent either watching a rented movie with beer bottles and snacks or in a pub, dancing their heart out.

When they were actually dating they would sometime go out with their then significant other and spend time with them, for movies or dinners or something but it was nothing in comparisons to what they did together.

It was one of their weekend nights when they were supposed to veg out in their living room on Chinese take outs and beer bottles but he was late and she was getting bored. He was always late these days since he had started dating that tramp Amy from one of his classes.

"You are late Mister" she said as she heard the door of their apartment being opened and then closed again.

"Sorry Forbes, Amy suddenly showed up after my last class and dragged me with her, although I had already told her I had plans with you tonight" he said regretfully as he approached her on the couch.

"That is exactly why she did that. She knew we had plans and she wanted to spoil it. Hate that bitch!" she muttered.

"Enough Bear, I know she can be a bit clingy at times but cut her some slack" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh believe me! I am cutting her a lot of 'slack' as you put it." She hated that particular girl with all her worth.

"Why do you hate her so much?" he asked as he came back after getting fresh and putting the movie she had chosen on the DVD-player.

"I don't hate her" she muttered and he just raised his eyebrows.

"Okay! Maybe a little." She shrugged and then got comfortable by his side, her legs thrown over his lap. "She is jealous of me, always tries to compete with everything I do and she hates the fact that I'm your best friend and you spend most of your time with me rather than her."

"This is ridiculous. I don't want a female Matt in my hands." He said referring to one of her previous boyfriend. Both the guys couldn't stand each other and he always thought Matt was jealous of him coz he was her best friend and she used to spend more time with him rather than Matt.

"Just chuck it! Lets eat while watching the movie and then I'm going to drink till I pass out" she shrugged, making him roll his eyes at her. This was afterall their normal routine. They ate, they drank and then the next day they would wake up with a huge hangover.

"Good. What did you get?" he said taking the boxes out of the polythene bag.

"Thai food," she was about to say his favorite but he beat her to that.

"My favorite" he grinned and then dumped one whole packet on his plate. She laughed at his antiques. He couldn't stand to be a normal, civil and well-behaved guy when he saw food, especially ones which were his favorites.

"Yes, I know. That's why I bought it. We have been so busy this whole month, I thought you needed the 'something special'. But since Thai is common, so I also got you tickets for the Yankees game for Sunday." she winked and he grinned, big. A genuinely sweet smile which you'll never see on him if you are not her, not even his parents. That smile was reserved only and only for her.

"But you need the 'something special' too" he said, as he got another spoonful in his mouth. He kept thinking of what he could do for her and she smiled.

"I got myself a Ben & Jerry. Choco chips and chocolate sauce. So that would be fine with me as my 'something special' for this time." She said but he shook his head.

"It doesn't count. You got it yourself, not me and you know the rules" he said and she rolled her eyes.

Of course she knew the rules, she was the one who made it after all. They had this thing between them their whole lives. Sometimes they would do, something special for the other, when they were going through some rough patches or were having a hard time at school or anything. He would do 'something special' for her and vice versa.

"It doesn't have to be now. You can get me something later as well. As you know the rules, there is no time shit we have to comply with, so stop thinking so much and eat your damn food." She said sternly and he chuckled. Only her, he thought.

Soon they were done with the food and the movie was almost halfway through when they opened their first bag of pretzels. Their first beer was almost finished and they were about to open the next.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. He looked confused since no one called him that late, it was almost close to midnight. He flicked it open and saw Amy's name flashing.

"Why is she calling me at this ungodly hour?" he muttered before receiving the call.

"What is it, Amy? Why are you calling this late?" he asked kind of irritated and she gritted her teeth, hearing her name.

"I need you, baby. I am alone in my dorm, my roommate is gone for the night with her boyfriend. We could have so much fun baby, come over." She said, trying to sound seductive.

"Really?" he asked, more alert now. It had been quite some time that he had gotten some action. He had been dating Amy for almost two months now and they had sex only a few times coz he had been really busy these past few months so this was a golden opportunity.

"Yes baby. I am waiting for you. Come quickly and I'll let you fuck me till dawn." She said and he grinned.

"I'll be there." He said and then hung up. He looked up to see _his _roommate now looking at him confused. Shit! He had totally forgotten, this was their movie night.

"Go!" she said rolling her eyes.

"umm … Amy's roommate Shay is gone for the night and she has the room all to herself. And you know how long it has been since I got laid so …" he said.

"You don't have to tell me, you idiot. Its written all over your face" she laughed. "Now go. I am going to finish this movie and read something or drink some more, till I pass out, just like I planned."

"No, no! I will call her and tell her I can't come today. It totally slipped my mind that we are in between our movie night. I'll get her some flowers or chocolates tomorrow." He said, picking his phone to call Amy but she snatched it from him.

"Don't be an idiot. Go get laid, believe me you need it. You are going crankier every passing day" she rolled her eyes and he narrowed his.

"Am not" he said defiantly and she just shrugged.

"Whatever. Now go and I'll see you tomorrow after classes. I might go out with the girls tomorrow night and if I'm not back before you go off to sleep, I'll leave your game tickets in your drawer, kay?"

He nodded and was going to get his paper plates when she stopped him again. "I can throw them later, you go."

"Oh, okay! I'll see you then." He said as he went to get his bike keys.

"Yeah. Be safe." She said before he could leave and he turned back to look at her and smiled.

"Aren't I always?" he winked and then he was gone.

"Hate, hate, hate that bitch." She muttered under her breath. It wasn't because he was gone that she was mad, but he had gone to that slut Amy, especially tonight, their movie night, that she got so pissed about. He has had quite a few girlfriends who were quite close with her but this girl she hated with a passion.

She didn't let her thoughts linger for much longer on Amy, so she went back to watching her movie and before she knew it, she was passed out on their couch.

The next morning she woke up to a huge hangover and she quickly made her way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of caffeine. After she was feeling a little bit better she went to her room and took a long nice shower.

It was around noon when she finally came out of her room, all fresh and new. Niklaus, a transfer student from her class from England had asked her out for lunch today. He was totally hot and after all the conversations that she had had with him till now, she was impressed. She really liked the guy so saying yes for a lunch date was without a question.

She sent a text to Nik saying that she would meet him directly at the restaurant in half and hour. Before she left, she took the tickets out of her purse and kept them in the drawer.

She met Nik in one of her favorite Sushi restaurant and they had a great time throughout lunch. He was charming, witty and handsome. She has had many boyfriends but she had never had one like him. There was only one other person who was as good as him and that was her roommate, so she was thrilled to find all those qualities in this new guy.

When they were done with lunch he asked if she would like to spend some more time and she said yes without a second thought. They strolled for sometime in the central park and then from there he took her to a small café that he had come to know about a few days after he came to New York.

They talked about her life in Mystic Falls and his life back in England. They talked about family and friends. She told her about her previous boyfriends and her best friend who was also her roommate.

"So your roommate is a guy?" he asked.

"Yes, and he is my best friend. He has been since I was born so when we moved here, that was the most obvious choice." she said and he nodded.

"So this guy and you, I mean, you have never been together?" he asked and she laughed.

"Oh! Hell no! Never. We are each others best friend, we kick each other and then discuss each others sex lives and make people crazy with our pranks but that is all we are. Nothing romantic." She said and he smiled.

"Okay! Good!" he said and she raised her brow.

"Umm, I like you, I really like you and I know this is new and all but I would really like to get to know you more, date you and then maybe someday get to call you my girlfriend." He said bit nervously and she blushed.

"Oh!" she said and he looked up to see what she wanted to say but nothing came out of her mouth.

"I am not being too forward, am I? I know this is only our first time out together but I would really like to do this again." He said a big smile came over her face.

"I would like that too" she said and then he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, like a proper first kiss and she loved it. He had everything she looked for in a guy and till now he had not disappointed, at all.

So when she had to leave to go meet the girls, she asked if he would like to join them and he smiled broadly. They got a taxi and she sent a text to one of her friends that she was on her way. It was almost 8 when they got to the club.

Once inside, she introduced Nik to all her friends and they winked their approval to her which made her blush once again.

Nik offered to buy them their first round and soon they were all laughing and talking. He got to know more about her from her friends and when one time she said she loved the song that was being played, he took her to the dance floor and they danced for a long time. It was around 2 in the night when he dropped her off to her apartment.

They kissed good night and he waited till she was safely inside before he left to go to his own place.

She was one happy girl as she skipped to her room, got changed into comfortable clothes before jumping in her bed. She was feeling giddy and that did not happen very much. Before she closed her eyes she saw a text from Nik and she grinned.

'Good Night, beautiful.' It was simple and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

On Sunday she woke up late and she found the house empty which was nothing new. She and Nik had plans to meet again today. She was going to show him New York and so after a shower she got dressed in blue jeans, her I-heart-New York t-shirt and her favorite pair of Chucks.

"That's really cliché, you know" he said laughing when he saw her in that t-shirt.

"I know but it was apt for the day so I thought why not." She said.

The whole day they spent walking the New York streets. They had hot-dogs and burgers with big glasses of iced tea for lunch and then spent sometime in one of her favorite book shops, reading one of his favorite authors which not so co-incidentally was same as her.

When they finally winded up for the day, they went to her house. She invited him inside for coffee and soon they were making out on the couch. And that was exactly how her dear roommate found them.

He had gone for beer with his friends after the game and then brought dinner for him and her. This time it was her favorite he bought, Chinese but after seeing her, it was almost obvious that she thought he wont be home for a long time.

He cleared his throat and that was when those two noticed him.

"Oh heyy" she said a bit embarrassed.

He only smirked at her and started walking towards his room.

"I'm going to get fresh." He told her and then turned to Nik "Hope you will stay long for me to be back."

She rolled her eyes at him and then chuckled. He was already in his room by then.

"Don't worry. He'll try to scare you, give you 'the talk' he gives all my boyfriends that my brother or father would give. And then he'll chill out. Especially when he finds how much alike you both are." She told Nik assuring.

When he came back after taking a shower, the other two were sitting closely in the couch with a cup of coffee in their hand and his was kept in the table.

"Thanks Bear" he said, kissing her in the forehead, smiling and she returned it.

"So hi! I guess I should introduce myself, I am Nik. And you are the infamous roommate all her friends have warned me about." Nik said, chuckling a bit which made the other two laugh.

"Ashley and group already did that, huh?" he smirked. "And yes, I am the infamous roommate." Then suddenly he registered something. "You have already met Lee and others?" he asked and then turned to look at her who just shrugged in response.

"Ya, we met last night in the club." Nik looked at her and then turned back towards him. "We had a lunch date and then I just didn't want the day to be over so I asked if I could accompany her to the club and she agreed. And I met her friends." said Nik and he nodded.

"Oh! That's good." The three of them talked for some more on beer, before Nik mentioned that he should head back to his place and reluctantly said goodbye to her before leaving.

"So … you like him huh?" he asked taking another sip from his now almost finished bottle of beer.

"You could tell?" she asked giddy and he chuckled.

"Yeah! I could tell. You look happy." He noticed and she grinned.

"I am!" as if on queue her grin stretched bigger and she jumped like a child. "He is … he is absolutely perfect" she sighed and he raised a brow.

Girls tend to be over zealous when they talk about their boyfriends but his Bear was never like that. So now when she said that he did a double take.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yup! He is witty and charming but its not fake and when he smiles, it's a real one. He is also nice and we almost share everything in common. He is as if a second you" she said happily.

His eyes got wide hearing her. What on earth did that mean? A second him? Does that mean she wanted a guy like him as her boyfriend? Or now that she had Nik, she won't need him? Both the thoughts scared him a bit and he didn't know what to say.

"You will like him once you also get to know him. I just know it" she was still her giddy self and having had no idea what was going on in his mind right then.

"Anyways, we have classes tomorrow morning so we should get some sleep. I will see you in the morning, kay?" she said already heading towards her room.

"Ya, ok! Good Night Bear." He said and she looked back to give him her special smile.

"Night!" she said.

They both were almost inside their rooms when he called her name.

"Hey Bear, he is not more perfect than me, is he?" he tried to sound casual and hoped she didn't catch the tremble of his voice.

May be it was because how happy she was or may be it was the beer but she didn't notice anything and he was grateful.

She laughed at his question a bit and then called his name.

"Never Ty!" she said and a genuine smile broke across his face even though she couldn't see it.

"I hoped you would say that" he said and they both chuckled. Once again saying their good night they hopped into bed and let sleep take over.

May be some things might happen between them or there might be some changes and shifts but for now neither of them thought about it.

They had their best friends with them and for now, that was enough.

**A/N: _If you read this, leave me something! I don't know if I'll be continuing it or not, it all depends upto you people!_**

**_~ Swag_**


End file.
